1. Field
Provided is an anti-EGFR/anti-HER2 bispecific antibody including an anti-EGFR DARPin and an anti-HER2 antibody, a pharmaceutical composition including the bispecific antibody, a method of preparing the bispecific antibody, and a method of reducing a side effect and/or enhancing an efficacy of an anti-HER2 antibody using an anti-EGFR DARPin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In living cells, various proteins interact with each other and are participants in various disease-causing mechanisms. If at least two of such proteins are simultaneously inhibited, a greater effect of treating a disease and a greater possibility of overcoming a resistance against an inhibitor against each protein can be obtained, compared with the case of inhibiting a single protein. For these reasons, various antibodies capable of inhibiting at least two proteins have been developed.
Although many bispecific antibodies have been developed, most of the bispecific antibodies cannot be commercialized as antibody medicaments, because their therapeutic effects are not clinically verified or various side effects are observed. In addition, the developed bispecific antibodies have defects in stability and large scale production, which is an obstacle in commercialization. The early developed bispecific antibodies having IgG form have difficulties in isolation and purification, since light chains and heavy chains are randomly combined during producing processes, leading to problems in large scale production. In addition, in the case of bispecific antibodies having other form than IgG, the stability as a medicine in respect of protein folding, pharmacokinetics, and the like has not been verified.
Therefore, there is a need for developing a bispecific antibody having increased stability and improved properties as a medicine.